Crack Humor
by Xionsca
Summary: Kumpulan drabble kepanjangan tentang kelucuaan-kelucuan dan keseruan para anggota GoM ditambah Momoi. Warn: Humor garing. /"Are? si Abas Omes udah datang ternyata " Kise yang paling ngakak./ DLDR! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basket ©** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Crack Humor © Rey Ai**

**Warning: Humor garing, crack, typo(s), dll.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Taruhan**

Entah apa kesalahan Aomine Daiki sehingga membuat semua kawan seperjuangannya—lebih tepatnya _Kiseki no Sedai_—sepertinya punya dendam dengannya.

Sebut saja yang pertama Murasakibara, saat Aomine hendak ke kantin membeli roti yang katanya _limited edition_ karena rasanya yang enak, yang berisi campuran daging, tomat, selada, mayonaise, sambal, cokelat, keju, wafer, sosis, dan terakhir micin Sasa biar terasa rasanya—motto dari ibu-ibu penjualnya.

Aomine tinggal beberapa langkah sampai ke _stand_-nya, eh malah si Murasakibara—yang Aomine yakini sengaja—menjulurkan kakinya agar Aomine kesandung. Dan ya, Aomine kesandung lalu nubruk cewek, Aomine bersiul karena bisa lihat _pantsu_ putih setrip biru—yang diakhiri dengan tamparan di kanan-kiri pipinya, serta dijuluki 'si Abas Omes; Anak Basket Otak Mesum'. Gimana nggak sakit coba? Tamvan tamvan gini dibilang gitu, harga diri 'Ore-sama' ternodai, walaupun hampir semua anggota basket sudah tau.

Sementara si pelaku yang diomeli Aomine cuma bilang dengan watados—wajah tanpa dosa, "Are? Enggak sengaja kok, makanya tadi ngerasa kayak ada sesuatu yang nyandung kaki-ku, ternyata Minechin. Yaudah_ jaa nee_ Abas Omes~" lalu melenggang pergi. Aomine Cuma bisa misuh-misuh, Nggak sengaja gundulmu! Pake panggil Abas Omes juga! rutuknya.

Yang selanjutnya Midorima, entah kesambet apa si maniak Oha-Asa menegurnya untuk makan dengan_ woles_ alias santai biar nggak kececeran itu makanan di meja saat mereka berada di kantin. Biasanya sih si tsundere kalo ketemu Aomine di kantin bakal kayak orang nggak kenal,_ lha wong_ Aomine aja makannya kayak sapi kesurupan, siapa yang nggak tengsin coba punya temen kayak gitu? Saat ditanyai kenapa _care_ dengan Aomine, Midorima cuma jawab dengan tsundere,"Bukannya peduli, cuma makanmu itu kelewatan, sebagai seorang teman yang baik, makanya aku ngingetin-nanodayo." Aomine menaikkan satu alisnya—curiga pasti ada sesuatu.

Bodo amat dah sama si Midorima, Aomine tetep makan kayak sapi kesurupan. Rupanya, si Midorima juga tetep _keukeuh_ untuk mengingatkan Aomine, yang membuat Aomine naik pitam. "Berisik! Bodo amat deh, mau makan kayak kerbau kalap atau apa kek terserah gua dong!" semprotnya sambil mengacungkan sendok yang dipegangnya ke arah Midorima.

Baru beberapa detik, tiba-tiba datang guru BK memarahinya. Katanya, Aomine melanggar undang-undang Teiko pasal 2 ayat 1 tentang penganiayaan terhadap siswa-siswa berprestasi. _The Heck!_ Itu namanya diskriminasi! Apanya yang penganiayaan, si Midorima juga yang mulai! Dumelnya dalam hati, Aomine nggondok.

Sebelum Aomine dibawa ke ruang BK, Midorima berkata sesuatu. "Virgo hari ini berada di tingkat terbawah, dan aku, sebagai zodiak yang lagi mulus hanya melakukan tugasku. Sampai jumpa Aomine." Katanya sambil pasang senyum kemenangan dengan aura bling-bling disekitarnya lalu pergi. Aomine cuma bisa mangap. Nah, benarkan firasat seorang Aomine Daiki pasti ada apa-apanya!

Setelah cukup lama Aomine diomeli di BK—yang pasti masuk telinga kanan, keluar telingan kiri, alias nggak bakal didengerin—akhirnya bisa keluar dari BK. Si guru BK itu bilang kalo Aomine tidak boleh memarahi siswa-siswa berprestasi, nanti bisa mempengaruhi mentalnya, lalu otaknya juga akan sedikit tertekan karena itu. Bah! Ceritanya nyindir ya itu guru? Mentang-mentang si Midorima ranking 2 se-angkatan dan Aomine, um, entah dapat ranking berapa dia, jadi Aomine nggak boleh marah-marah ke Midorima gitu? Si guru juga bilang, untung dia cuma marah ke ranking 2, bukan ke ranking 1—yakni si pentolan tim basket, Akashi—yang nanti malah bisa berabe. Eh, tapi Aomine bakal mati duluan ditangan Akashi sebelum sempat dimarahi guru BK. Aomine Cuma bergidik ngeri. Lagian, guru BK itu kok _timing_ nya bisa pas ya? Bodo amat lah.

Lalu saat bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, HP Aomine berdering, dilihatnya nomor tak dikenalnya. Satu alis terangkat, tapi dijawabnya telepon itu.

"Halo?"

_"Halo~ bisa bicara dengan Aominecchi-ssu?"_

"Ya, ini aku sendiri Kise."

_"Ciee sendiriii. Jomblo yaaa? Kasihan-ssu! Wakakakaka."_

Aomine banting HP.

Aomine menyumpah serapahi si _blonde_. Mentang-mentang dia model, terus laku gitu? Nyesek tau nggak. Aomine mulai emosi, serius deh kenapa dengan kawan-kawannya itu? Apa sih salah Aomine itu? Aomine tuh nggak bisa diginiin! Hayati lelah neng.

Usai jam sekolah, Aomine dibarengi dengan bayangannya—Kuroko, berjalan menuju gym. Aomine sedikit lesu, dendam apa sih mereka sama Aomine? Jadi, Aomine putuskan untuk bertanya pada sohib nya itu. "Oi, Tetsu. Kalian ada dendam denganku ya?"

"Maksud Aomine-kun?"

"Si Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise tadi ngerjain aku. Kayaknya mereka ada sesuatu deh? Apa salahku? Capek batinku, sumpah. Mangkelin juga mereka. Jangan-jangan kau juga Tetsu?"

Kuroko membuka mulutnya seperti hendak berbicara, tapi lalu ditutupnya lagi mulutnya.

Aomine menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko.

"Aku lupa mau bicara apa." Aomine cuma bisa pasang wajah_ you dont say_.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko berhenti di tempatnya, sementara Aomine masih tetap berjalan. "Ah, aku baru ingat. Aomine-kun hati-hati, disana ada palang rendah, jadi agak merunduk kalau jalan."

"Hah?" sebelum sempat _ngeh_, Aomine udah natap palang duluan. Aomine jatuh terduduk sambil megangi mukanya yang ketatap palang. "Adauwww! Sakit! Oi Tetsu kalo mau bilang dari tadi dong! Oi Tetsu! Tetsu!" si Kuroko sudah hilang entah kemana. "Sialan kau Tetsu!" kembali, Aomine misuh-misuh lagi.

Aomine dengan wajah ngambek masuk ke _gym_, para _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain sudah berkumpul disana, termasuk si bayangan yang membuat mukanya ketatap palang. Aomine tambah ngambek. Aomine dengan sembarangan melemparkan tasnya ke tempat duduk.

"Daiki." Aomine agak sedikit kaget lalu dengan cepat berbalik ke arah si kepala merah. "Oh Akashi. Ya, ya, ada apa? Haha..." Aomine pasang senyum canggung, dia punya firasat buruk soal ini.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mood untuk latihan hari ini?" Aomine tambah canggung ditatap tajam oleh Akashi yang—ehemlebihpendekehem darinya itu. Yah, meskipun pendek, tapi orang di depannya ini punya jiwa psikopat, si maniak gunting sakti. Jadi, Aomine kudu berhati-hati.

"Ehm, tidak kok Akashi ha ha ha..." dengan sendirinya Aomine semakin berjalan mundur. Yang lalu Murasakibara menyeletuk. "Are? Si Abas Omes sudah datang ternyata~" sementara anggota Kiseki yang lain ketawa-Kise yang paling ngakak. Aomine pasang _deathglare_ ke arah mereka. Tapi langsung berubah kembali karena Akashi menatapnya lebih tajam.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau memasang wajah suram dan melemparkan tasmu?" Aomine makin tersudut, bingung mau jawab apa. Apa jangan-jangan si kaptennya ini juga punya dendam dengannya? "Eh, oh, yah, Cuma sedikit badmood?" Aomine tambah berkeringat dingin.

"Kau tidak suka latihanku Daiki?" uh oh.

"Bukan beg—"

"Lari sepuluh kali memutari lapangan."

Aomine mangap. "Tapi aku—"

"Tambah lima kali," Aomine hendak protes lagi. "Kalau kau protes lagi, akan kutambah lagi." Aomine jadi dongkol setengah mati, tapi langsung lari keluar _gym_ daripada ditambah lagi hukumannya. Eh? hukuman? Emang Aomine salah apa ya? Alah bodo amat deh, Akashi mah emang suka seenaknya kalo merintah. 'Setan.' Gerutu Aomine. "Aku dengar itu Daiki." Aomine langsung ngacir sebelum hukumannya ditambah.

Ketahuilah Aomine, saat kau belum datang pas latihan tadi pagi, teman-temanmu ini membuat suatu taruhan. Siapa yang paling bisa membuat Aomine tersiksa fisik maupun batin dialah pemenangnya. Yah, taruhan ini dibuat karena celetukan Kise karena Kise merasa kalau Aomine sudah keterlaluan. Momoi, manager mereka tidak masuk dikarenakan Aomine dengan isengnya menaruh kodok di loker Momoi, sehingga si manager itu trauma dan panas 7 hari 7 malam. Jadi bisa dibilang, mereka mau membuat ganjarannya gitu. Walaupun kayaknya agak kelewatan sih. Dan hadiah untuk pemenangnya, yaitu permintaannya akan dikabulkan oleh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain.

"Uwoohh~ Akashicchi keren-ssu! Aominecchi langsung kabur gitu!" si _blonde_ yang pertama berkomentar.

"Akashi-kun kan memang begitu orangnya. Perintahnya pasti dipatuhi, daripada dapat gunting keramat." Kuroko menambahi, yang langsung dapat lirikan dari kepala merah, tapi Kuroko mah tetep _stay cool_.

"Jadi yang menang Aka-chin nih? Nggak seru ah, padahal aku ikut biar bisa menang., terus suruh kalian beliin aku maiubo sepuasku~" Murasakibara agak sedikit cemberut.

"Hmph, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut-ikutan ini. Tapi Aomine memang sudah kelewatan jadi aku ikut saja-nanodayo." Lah itu juga ikut-ikutan namanya mz, plz deh.

Akashi menghela napas mendengarkan komentar aneh-aneh dari rekan se-timnya itu. Tapi lalu dengan segera senyuman kemenangan terpampang di wajahnya. "Perintahku absolut. Karena itu aku selalu menang."

"Tapi menangin hati Kurokocchi aja nggak pernah." Celetuk Kise yang langsung ngacir keluar _gym_. Ingatkan Akashi untuk memberi hukuman kepada Kise kalau ketemu nanti.

* * *

**Halo semua! Muahahahaha akhirnya bisa keluar dari WB mengerikan orz xD chapter kali ini kurang lucu ya? iya kok saya tau saya tau #pundung soalnya bingung mau buat _chat room_ kayak di chapter sebelumnya, cuma bingung mau bahas apa aja -_,-) jadinya ya gini deehh xD**

**Oh iya, sekalian bisa bantu vote? ceritanya mau buat cerita multichapter baru tentang AkaFemKuro gitu lah, nah enaknya pake Ore!Boku!Aka atau cuma Boku!Aka Akashi yang kita tau itu? Terus, ceritanya enaknya mereka masih SMA atau udah kuliah atau malah mereka udah kerja? tolong kasih saran di kotak review ya!~**

**Balesan review buat yang nggak log-in:**

**mayyns:**** Iyaa wkwkwk nasib si Kise. eh tapi entah kenapa emang suka buat Kise &amp; Aomine jadi bahan bully-an sih *contohnya drabble ini* wakakaka**

**Kurotori Rei:**** aduh wakakaka jangan jadi sampe nete beneran awkakakaka typo merubah segalanya~**

**NaDa:**** wkwkwk kalo ketawa keras-keras bisa-bisa dianggep gila, wks~**

**Thanks for your favorite, follow, and review!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Crack Humor (c) Rey Ai**

**Rate: T (karena ada bahasa yang agak kasar lah + hal hal yang nyerempet senonoh(?))**

**Warning: abal, humor garing, gaje, typo(s), dll.**

**DLDR!**

* * *

**Rayuan**

**_—Kise join chat—_**

_**Kise**_: Halo minna~

_**Murasakibara**_: Hai Kise-chin~ Ne, kise-chin, apa ada banyak makanan di rumahmu?

_**Kise**_: Mou, Murasakibaracchi makanan terus yang dipikirin, dirumahku lagi nggak ada makanan-ssu!

**_—Aomine join chat—_**

_**Aomine**_: Yo, aku boring nih, main sesuatu lah

_**Akashi**_: Kau bodoh atau apa Daiki, kalau mau main tentu saja diluar, mana bisa main di tempat chat

_**Aomine**_: Yah maksudku kan bisa main kata atau apalah itu, btw tumben kau on duluan Akashi

_**Kise**_: Mau main apa-ssu?

_**Akashi**_: Hm, aku lagi senggang. Tugas OSIS sudah kuselesaikan semua

_**Aomine**_: Hmm, aku seorang pemalas ditambah mesum, kalau jadi ketua OSIS, bakalan kelar hidup OSIS! wakakakaka

_**Murasakibara**_: Aku menolak kalo Mine-chin jadi ketua OSIS

_**Kise**_: KUTOLAK-SSU! KELAR HIDUP GUE NANTI!

_**Akashi**_: Langkahi dulu mayat Shintaro kalau mau jadi ketua OSIS Daiki

_**Aomine**_: Cih, gitu salah gini salah, aku tuh gak bisa diginiin!

_**Kise**_: Sepertinya Aominecchi sedang kebentur otaknya-ssu

_**Akashi**_: Pergilah ke klinik tongpang dulu Daiki

_**Murasakibara**_: Aku ada Snikers, Minechin mau?

_**Aomine**_: Aku sehat kok, itu semua Cuma uneg-unegku. Lagipula ayo kita main kata lah

**_—Kuroko join chat—_**

_**Kuroko**_: Konbanwa minna

_**Kise:**_ Konbanwa Kurokocchi~~

_**Akashi**_: Konbanwa Tetsuya

_**Murasakibara:**_ Konbanwa Kurochin

_**Aomine:**_ Oi Tetsu! Keju, keju apa yang paling nggak enak?

_**Kise**_: Mau main tebak-tebakan nih Aominecchi? Aku ikut dong-ssu!

_**Kuroko**_: Baru juga datang Aomine-kun, hm, keju basi?

_**Aomine**_: Bukan, saat KEJUjuranku kau balas dengan dusta #ceileeh

_**Kise**_: Wanjir, jadi mau main gombal-gembel nih? Aku juga bisa-ssu!

_**Akashi**_: Hm, Tetsuya. Naik odong-odong sambil makan putu, kamu sini dong peluk aku

_**Murasakibara**_: Wew, Akachin bisa gombalin juga ternyata

_**Aomine**_: Wanjir Akashi, okelah dapat saingan nih, akan kubalas kau Akashi

_**Kuroko**_: Tunggu, kenapa aku yang jadi sasaran disini?

_**Aomine**_: Udah ikutin aja Tetsu!

_**Kise**_: Ne, Kurokocchi~ kaki kamu kenapa-ssu?

_**Kuroko**_: Hah? Kaki? Kenapa?

_**Kise**_: Iyaa-ssu, kaki Kurokocchi kenapa?

_**Kuroko**_: ? kaki ku baik-baik saja kok Kise-kun

_**Kise**_: Bisa jalan?

**_Kuroko_**: Bisalah Kise-kun

_**Kise**_: Yaudah yuk jalan besok~~

_**Kuroko**_: ...

_**Aomine**_: Anjirr Kise udah mulai, pantesan muka lu kayak playboy, emang beneran playboy

_**Kise**_: Whaa—bukan berarti aku bisa gombal jadi playboy-ssu! Aku bukan playboy Aominecchi, tentu saja Aominecchi lah! Malah kayak playboy brengsek-ssu!

**_Aomine_**: Cih, sialan kau Kise! Awas saja besok kalau ketemu!

_**Akashi**_: Diam kalian

_**Murasakibara**_: Ne, Kurochin. Aku suka mandangin wajah Kurochin deh

_**Kuroko**_: Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku Murasakibara-kun?

_**Murasakibara**_: Soalnya wajah Kurochin ada manis-manisnya gitu

_**Kise**_: Ceileeh Murasakibaracchi juga ikut-ikutan-ssu!

_**Aomine:**_ Cih, Oi Tetsu! Kamu tau nggak, apa yang lebih sakit dari patah hati?

_**Kuroko**_: Tidak tau Aomine-kun

**_Aomine:_** Yang lebih buruk dari patah hati yaitu rasanya mencintai namun bertahan untuk tidak memiliki, bertahan untuk tidak mengungkapkannya padamu

_**Kise:**_ WTF! Aominecchiiii kau! Ternyata bisa puitis juga kata-katamu :|

_**Aomine:**_ Cih, gini gini aku juga bisa puitis lah

**_Murasakibara:_** Tumben Minechin keren kata katanya

_**Kuroko**_: ...

_**Aomine**_: Tentu saja lah!

_**Akashi**_: Tetsuya, kamu punya ask fm?

_**Kuroko**_: Um, punya sih Akashi-kun. Kenapa?

_**Kise**_: Paling mau minta ID-ssu!

**_Akashi_**: Kalau minta foto di ask fm apa namanya?

_**Kuroko**_: pap?

_**Akashi**_: Iya mah, ada apa?

**Kuroko:** ...

_**Aomine:** _...

_**Kise:** _...

_**Murasakibara:**_ ... Akachin jago gombal ternyata, dan lebih lebay dari Kisechin

* * *

**Ambigu**

Latihan basket hari ini telah berakhir, Akashi menyuruh semuanya untuk segera berganti baju dan segera pulang. Alasan latihan lebih cepat hari ini karena besok ada ujian, jadi waktu luang setelah latihan basket agar digunakan untuk belajar. Akashi diikuti Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko segera berjalan ke ruang ganti.

Di depan pintu terlihat Midorima yang diam berdiri disitu, seperti nguping? "Apa yang kau lakukan disitu Shintaro? Cepat masuk dan ganti baju." Akashi hendak membuka pintu, tapi ditahan oleh Midorima.

"Tung-Tunggu dulu Akashi, se-sebaiknya jangan dibuka dulu, aku-aku di dalam itu..." Akashi menaikkan salah satu alisnya, sementara yang lain juga heran dengan sikap Midorima yang aneh itu dan hei kenapa muka Midorima memerah? Nah, something wrong.

"Kau kenapa Midorima? Dan kenapa wajahmu memerah? Oh ayolah aku ingin cepat pulang, aku capek." Kata Aomine memprotes.

"Tunggu dulu-nanodayo, di-di dalam ada..."

"Ada apa Midorima-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat semua yang berada di luar ruangan ganti baju terdiam dan menjelaskan kenapa Midorima tidak mau masuk kedalam. "Aah... Ki-chan..."

*krik krik

"Wha—ap apa itu tadi?! Satsuki dan Kise?! Sialan bocah pirang itu!" kata Aomine yang _shock_, tapi sudah mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu agar mendengar suaranya lebih jelas.

"Jadi yang dilakukan Mido-chin dari tadi itu menguping ini ya?" Murasakibara yang juga sudah menempelkan telinganya ke pintu mulai menginterupsi Midorima.

"Wha—tentu saja tidak-nanodayo! Aku hanya tidak mau masuk secara tiba-tiba di tengah keadaan seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Dan-dan lagipula kenapa mereka melakukannya disini-nanodayo!" Midorima membela dirinya, wajahnya benar benar memerah sekarang.

"Aomine-kun ternyata perhatian ya kepada Momoi-san." Ucap Kuroko datar yang entah kenapa juga mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu.

"Tidak juga, si pirang itu mendahuluiku." Balas Aomine sekadarnya tanpa menghilangkan fokusnya dari pintu didepannya.

"Aomine-kun benar-benar mesum ternyata, Momoi-san juga perempuan Aomine-kun." Kuroko memukul kepala Aomine yang isinya Cuma hal-hal yadong yadong.

"Aduh! Diamlah Tetsu! Jangan berisik, nanti ketahuan!" Aomine agak memelankan suaranya agar tidak terdengar sampai kedalam. Sementara Kuroko hanya menurut dan ikut mendengarkan dengan seksama. Why Kuroko yang polos sudah ternodai?!

Suara dari dalam membuat semua yang diluar semakin memperhatikan dengan seksama. "Aah... Ki-chan~ Bukankah sudah kubilang dijilat dulu biar tegak..."

_'Biar tegak?!'_ batin semuanya, Akashi yang awalnya tidak ikut-ikutan sekarang mulai menempelkan telinganya juga ke pintu. Tunggu ini sudah diluar batas, remaja seusia mereka belum saatnya melakukan _'itu'_, kalaupun melakukannya harusnya bukan diruang ganti baju yang digunakan untuk umum! Akashi harus memberi hukuman kepada mereka berdua besok.

"Ah~ Momocchi~ aku lelah-ssu~ dari tadi nggak bisa tegak-tegak..." dengan ucapan Kise itu, semua yang diluar semakin menegang.

"Ki-chan bagaimana sih! Baru juga mulai! Biar aku jilat agar tegak, nanti masukin ke lubangnya ya..."

_'Masuk?! Lubang?!'_ semua semakin menegang dan meneguk ludahnya masing-masing, pikiran mereka sudah kemana-mana._ 'Ternyata Satsuki lebih agresif dari yang kukira.'_ Batin Aomine yang otaknya emang gak beres.

"Baiklah Momocchi, tapi pelan-pelan saja-ssu..."

"Ah!" suara Kise membuat yang diluar menahan napas. "Bukankah sudah kubilang pelan-pelan saja Momocchi~"

"Ah, maaf Ki-chan~ tapi lihat sekarang, sudah tegak bukan? Sekarang masukkan ke lubangnya~"

"Baiklah-ssu. Siap-siap ya~ aku akan pelan-pelan..."

"Oke Ki-chan, pelan-pelan saja, hayati saja, aku sudah siap."

Semua yang diluar meneguk ludahnya._ 'Momoi sudah siap melepasnya!'_ yah paling tidak begitulah yang dipikir semua orang yang berada diluar pintu.

"Baiklah aku mulai memasukannya Momocchi..."

"Ba-Baiklah Ki-chan..." mereka semakin serius mendengarkan yang dilakukan Momoi dan Kise didalam.

"Ah! Tinggal sedikit lagi Ki-chan! Tinggal sedikit lagi masuk ke lubang!"

Semua yang diluar menahan napas, tidak berani bergerak.

"Ba-Baiklah Momocchi..." hening tercipta. "Aku tidak bisa Momocchi! Aku tidak bisa! Ini diluar batasku! Ah lihat, sekarang lembek lagi nggak tegak lagi-ssu..."

"Ki-chan bagaimana sih? Padahal aku sudah menantikannya! Ya sudah kita potong saja, lalu dijilat lagi biar tegak..."

_'Dipotong?! Anu nya dipotong?!'_ seketika semua merinding, seketika semuanya memegang_ 'anu'_ nya masing-masing, mereka semua menelan ludah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat mereka ngeri. Ini bukan permainan biasa! Bahkan sudah sampai berdarah-darah. Entah kenapa Aomine merasa kasihan kepada Kise, dan membuat image Momoi jadi buruk, Momoi adalah wanita sadis! Pikir mereka begitu.

"Baiklah-ssu..."

Dan kenapa malah Kise pasrah saja?! Mereka semua rasanya mau jedotin kepala Kise sekarang, sebegitu cintanya kah Kise kepada Momoi hingga mau dipotong masa depannya?!

"Baiklah aku ambilkan gunting yang sudah kubawa dulu." Ini sudah diluar batas! Apa Momoi tidak merasa kasihan kepada Kise?! Dan hei! Ternyata Momoi sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi, jadi dia sudah mempersiapkan gunting dari awal!

"Ini sudah kelewatan, buka pintunya Daiki. Kalau tidak, masa depan Ryouta bisa suram." Titah Akashi.

Aomine hanya mengangguk sambil meneguk ludahnya. Tangannya agak gemetar. "Aku sudah dapat guntingnya Ki-chan!"

Semua yang diluar memelototkan matanya sambil jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Cepatlah Daiki."

Langsung seketika dibukanya pintu itu. "Tunggu sebentar Satsuki kau tidak perlu sampai memotongnya juga, kan kasihan Ki—se..." aomine terdiam, begitu juga yang lain, masalahnya didepan mereka tidak ada yang aneh. Tampak kise memegangi benang, sementara Momoi memegang gunting.

"Tunggu... apa yang terjadi disini-nanodayo?" Midorima yang bicara duluan.

"Maksudnya apa-ssu? Kami berdua hanya mau memasukkan benang ini ke jarum kok, memangnya ada apa-ssu?" Jawan Kise polos. Seketika semuanya ingin menjedokkan kepalanya ke tembok, sementara wajah Midorima benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ngg? Ada apa?" tanya Momoi.

"Ti-Tidak ada Satsuki, kami hanya salah paham saja." Rasanya Akashi mau keluar dari tempat itu sekarang juga, otaknya sudah tidak bersih lagi. Ini semua gara-gara si otak mesum itu!

"Tidak ada apa-apa Momoi-san." Jawab Kuroko yang mulai memasang wajah poker face nya lagi.

"Huft, untung saja aku tidak bawa maiubo tadi. Nanti malah aku menghayatinya." Kata Murasakibara yang emang otaknya udah ketularan Aomine.

"Tidak ada Satsuki, aku hanya merasa agak bersalah sudah menjulukimu wanita yang sadis dan agresif." Kata Aomine yang sudah pundung dipojokkan. Sementara Kise dan Momoi hanya memandang mereka penuh tanda tanya.

* * *

**A/N: Halo readers~ oke saya baru update sekarang, dan maafkan yang update nya telat dan humornya garing T_T dan serius saya lagi bawaannya pingin marah, ini doc udah diedit bagus bagus malah nggak kesimpen rasanya tuh akdgabsjfduyfaybgef! $ ^%! orz #abaikan**

**Makasih buat masukan para readers, buat masukin yang lainnya akan saya pake di drabble lainnya. thanks udah nge review, fav dan follow :"D oh btw, apa otaknya ada yang bayangin hal aneh aneh di drabble kedua? lol, ide nya dapet dari temen xD**

**Oh iya, ini ide idenya ada yang ngambil dari google atau dari manapun yang pokoknya lucu(?) juga ide sendiri sih, jadi yah mungkin beberapa drabble ada kesamaan xD**

**Oke mind to review~? See ya next drabble~**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Crack Humor (c) Rey Ai**

**Warning: Humor garing, terlalu pendek, gaje, dan kalo ada typo di drabble ini, itu bukan typo memang sengaja kok, judulnya aja typo xD**

**Dont Like Dont Read, Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Typo**

_**—Akashi join chat—**_

_**Kuroko**_: Konbanwa Akashi-kun

_**Kise:**_ Halo Akashicchi~~\\(≧∇≦)/

**_Aomine:_** Yo Akashi

_**Akashi**_: Hm, halo juga semua

_**Aomine**_: Hei hei, apa ada yang tau kepanjangan imunisasi?

_**Kise**_: Mau main tebak-tebakan lagi-ssu? (´・ω・) Baiklah, mungkin IMun UNtuk Ibu Serta Anak-anak BayI(?)

_**Kuroko**_: Masih kurang Kise-kun, S yang belakang belum ada kepanjangannya

_**Aomine**_: Kurang tepat Kise! Hahaha

_**Akashi:**_ Memang ada kepanjangannya Daiki? Kalau definisi dari kata imunisasi sih ada saja, tapa kalau singkatan?

_**Aomine**_: Pfttt—tapa, apaan tuh? Mau bertapa Akashi? Wakakakaka entar janggutan loh wakakaka

**_Kise_**: Aominecchi tidak sayang nyawa-ssu... (⊙△⊙)"

_**Akashi**_: Diam kau Daiki, yang kumaksud adalah tapi. Dan memang apa kepanjangan imunisasi?

_**Aomine**_: Oke-oke Akashi, aku hanya bercanda tau. Kepanjangan IMUNISASI itu, Ibu MUda maNIS mAsih terlihat sekSI ~ *sambil bersiul*

_**Kuroko**_: ... otaknya Aomine-kun memang gak beres

_**Kise**_: WTF?! Apa-apaan itu Aominecchiiii... otak bejatmu sudah terlalu bejat-ssu!o(3)o

_**Akashi**_: Otakmu benar-benar gak beres Daiki, oh dan aku baru tau seleramu ibu-ibu, jangan-jangan tante girang juga

_**Aomine**_: WTF?! Ya gaklah Akashi! Kalo ibu-ibu nya masih muda, cantik, seksi sih gakpapa, tapi aku pasti gak mau lah sama tante-tante girang

_**Kise**_: Ckckck... jangan-jangan janda juga diembat-ssu...

_**Kuroko**_: Seleramu buruk sekali Aomine-kun, padahal masih banyak perempuan yang lebih cantik diluar sana

_**Kise**_: Aku sampe gagal paha sama Aominecchi (≧ε≦*)三(*≧ 3≦)

_**Aomine:**_ Gagal paha!?

_**Kuroko**_: Kau baik-baik saja Kise-kun?

**_Akashi_**: Kau habis operasi Ryota? Sampe gagal paha? Kasihan

_**Kise**_: Mou! Maksudku gagal paham-ssu! Itu tadi Cuma typo! (≧ε≦*)三(*≧ 3≦)

_**Aomine**_: Makasnya jangan suka nulis typo bwahahahaha

_**Kuroko**_: Kau juga typo nulisnya Aomine-kun

_**Kise**_: Pffftt—apaan tuh makasnya? Nakas? Mau makan nakas? Pe'a lah! Gyahahaha makanya jangan suka ngeledek-ssu! (ノ≧∇≦）ノ

_**Aomine**_: Cih, aku Cuma nulisnya kecepetan jadinya typo tau!

_**Akashi**_: Maka dari itu jangan suka ngeledek Daiki, kena sendiri akibatnya

_**Kise:**_ Tai deh Akashicchi, Aominecchi itu... （●´∀｀）

_**Akashi:**_ ...

_**Aomine**_: ...

_**Kuroko**_: ...

**_Kise:_** Eh tu-tunggu Akasicchii, makasudku itu tai（3）

_**Kise**_: Eh, eh tau

_**Kise**_: Maksudku Tau Akasicchiiii... i-itu tadi Cuma typo kok Akashicchii! Suwer-ssu... (Ｔ^Ｔ)

_**Kise**_: Akashicchhi itu tasdi Cuma tau kok, itu tadi Cuma typo kok akashichhii... (Ｔ^Ｔ)

_**Akashi**_: Ryouta

_**Kise**_: Huweeee maafkana aku-ssu! Itu tadi scuma typokok Akashicchiii (Ｔ^Ｔ) ヾ( ´Д)人(Д｀ )ノ゛

_**Aomine**_: Pfftt—terlambat Kise, dan tulisanmu banyak typo nya tuh. Masih sempat juga ngasih emoticon (¬_¬")

_**Akashi**_: Aku akan segera ke apartemenmu Ryouta, tunggu saja, jangan lari.

**_—Akashi leave chat—_**

_**Kise**_: Huweeeee Akashicchiiii! Aku mohon ampuni aku ! itu tadi Cuma typoooo! Huweeee... kurokocchii...aominecchiii... tolong aku-ssuuu! o(╥﹏╥)o

_**Aomine**_: Ogah Kise, salah sendiri nulis kok kebanyakan typo, tau rasa lu!

_**Kuroko**_: Maaf Kise-kun, aku masih mau hidup

_**Kise**_: Huweee... kalian jahat-ssu!o(╥﹏╥)o

**_—Kise leave chat—_**

_**Aomine**_: Hah, untung tadi au gak typo ke Akashi, bisa gawat nanti, huftt...

_**Aomine**_: *aku

_**Kuroko**_: benahi dulu tulisanmu sebelum dikirim Aomine-kun, typo lagi

_**Aomine**_: Cih, soalnya aku kalo ngetik itu cepet jadinya banyak typo

**_—Midorima join chat—_**

_**Midorima**_: Apa ada yang tau kenapa tadi Akashi memintaku untuk mencarikan gunting, tali, gergaji, kapak, dan peti mati?

_**Aomine**_: ...

_**Kuroko**_: ... Kita berdoa saja agar arwah Kise-kun tenang di alam sana

**_Midorima_**: Ja-jadi Akashi mau membunuh Kise?! Whoa, hebat. Gemini memang dalam peringkat bawah hari ini, dia mau kuperingatkan untuuk membawa kain kafan hari ini

_**Aomine**_: Pffttt—itu sama saja memang menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat mati wakakaakakakka

_**Kuroko:**_ Malang sekali Kise-kun, ah nanti kita berangkat bareng-bareng ya ke pemakaman Kise-kun

_**Aomine**_: Yo'i Tetsu

_**Midorima**_: Oke

* * *

**A/N: Halo semuaa~~ Huee chapter 3 cuma dikasih satu drabble ya? Maaf, soalnya mumpung ada ide, jadi satu drabble pun langsung di publish, biar gak ngutang gitu :"V maafkan saya :"))**

**Oke mari kita doakan arwah Kise biar tenang xD oke sekian dari saya~ Btw tiru aja noh sikapnya GoM mau teman mau dibunuh malah udah janjian ke pemakamannya wkwkwk xD Oh iyaa, saya gak janji kapan bisa update lagi, soalnya tergantung ide sih :"D**

**.**

**Balesan buat yang gak login:**

**Freyja**** : Huehehehe makasih dibilang lucu :"D idenya pasaran kali ya yang bawah itu xD**

**Nia Shintarou**** : yeah! selamatkan anu nya Kise wakakakaka xD untung bukan beneran dipotong :v**

**Kurotori Rei**** : Huehehehe Akashi sih udah jago gombal, gombalyers(?) kelas kakap dia wkwkwk**

.

**.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko no Basket ©** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Crack Humor © Rey Ai**

**Warning: Humor garing, crack, typo(s), dll.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Taruhan**

Entah apa kesalahan Aomine Daiki sehingga membuat semua kawan seperjuangannya—lebih tepatnya _Kiseki no Sedai_—sepertinya punya dendam dengannya.

Sebut saja yang pertama Murasakibara, saat Aomine hendak ke kantin membeli roti yang katanya _limited edition_ karena rasanya yang enak, yang berisi campuran daging, tomat, selada, mayonaise, sambal, cokelat, keju, wafer, sosis, dan terakhir micin Sasa biar terasa rasanya—motto dari ibu-ibu penjualnya.

Aomine tinggal beberapa langkah sampai ke _stand_-nya, eh malah si Murasakibara—yang Aomine yakini sengaja—menjulurkan kakinya agar Aomine kesandung. Dan ya, Aomine kesandung lalu nubruk cewek, Aomine bersiul karena bisa lihat _pantsu_ putih setrip biru—yang diakhiri dengan tamparan di kanan-kiri pipinya, serta dijuluki 'si Abas Omes; Anak Basket Otak Mesum'. Gimana nggak sakit coba? Tamvan tamvan gini dibilang gitu, harga diri 'Ore-sama' ternodai, walaupun hampir semua anggota basket sudah tau.

Sementara si pelaku yang diomeli Aomine cuma bilang dengan watados—wajah tanpa dosa, "Are? Enggak sengaja kok, makanya tadi ngerasa kayak ada sesuatu yang nyandung kaki-ku, ternyata Minechin. Yaudah_ jaa nee_ Abas Omes~" lalu melenggang pergi. Aomine Cuma bisa misuh-misuh, Nggak sengaja gundulmu! Pake panggil Abas Omes juga! rutuknya.

Yang selanjutnya Midorima, entah kesambet apa si maniak Oha-Asa menegurnya untuk makan dengan_ woles_ alias santai biar nggak kececeran itu makanan di meja saat mereka berada di kantin. Biasanya sih si tsundere kalo ketemu Aomine di kantin bakal kayak orang nggak kenal,_ lha wong_ Aomine aja makannya kayak sapi kesurupan, siapa yang nggak tengsin coba punya temen kayak gitu? Saat ditanyai kenapa _care_ dengan Aomine, Midorima cuma jawab dengan tsundere,"Bukannya peduli, cuma makanmu itu kelewatan, sebagai seorang teman yang baik, makanya aku ngingetin-nanodayo." Aomine menaikkan satu alisnya—curiga pasti ada sesuatu.

Bodo amat dah sama si Midorima, Aomine tetep makan kayak sapi kesurupan. Rupanya, si Midorima juga tetep _keukeuh_ untuk mengingatkan Aomine, yang membuat Aomine naik pitam. "Berisik! Bodo amat deh, mau makan kayak kerbau kalap atau apa kek terserah gua dong!" semprotnya sambil mengacungkan sendok yang dipegangnya ke arah Midorima.

Baru beberapa detik, tiba-tiba datang guru BK memarahinya. Katanya, Aomine melanggar undang-undang Teiko pasal 2 ayat 1 tentang penganiayaan terhadap siswa-siswa berprestasi. _The Heck!_ Itu namanya diskriminasi! Apanya yang penganiayaan, si Midorima juga yang mulai! Dumelnya dalam hati, Aomine nggondok.

Sebelum Aomine dibawa ke ruang BK, Midorima berkata sesuatu. "Virgo hari ini berada di tingkat terbawah, dan aku, sebagai zodiak yang lagi mulus hanya melakukan tugasku. Sampai jumpa Aomine." Katanya sambil pasang senyum kemenangan dengan aura bling-bling disekitarnya lalu pergi. Aomine cuma bisa mangap. Nah, benarkan firasat seorang Aomine Daiki pasti ada apa-apanya!

Setelah cukup lama Aomine diomeli di BK—yang pasti masuk telinga kanan, keluar telingan kiri, alias nggak bakal didengerin—akhirnya bisa keluar dari BK. Si guru BK itu bilang kalo Aomine tidak boleh memarahi siswa-siswa berprestasi, nanti bisa mempengaruhi mentalnya, lalu otaknya juga akan sedikit tertekan karena itu. Bah! Ceritanya nyindir ya itu guru? Mentang-mentang si Midorima ranking 2 se-angkatan dan Aomine, um, entah dapat ranking berapa dia, jadi Aomine nggak boleh marah-marah ke Midorima gitu? Si guru juga bilang, untung dia cuma marah ke ranking 2, bukan ke ranking 1—yakni si pentolan tim basket, Akashi—yang nanti malah bisa berabe. Eh, tapi Aomine bakal mati duluan ditangan Akashi sebelum sempat dimarahi guru BK. Aomine Cuma bergidik ngeri. Lagian, guru BK itu kok _timing_ nya bisa pas ya? Bodo amat lah.

Lalu saat bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, HP Aomine berdering, dilihatnya nomor tak dikenalnya. Satu alis terangkat, tapi dijawabnya telepon itu.

"Halo?"

_"Halo~ bisa bicara dengan Aominecchi-ssu?"_

"Ya, ini aku sendiri Kise."

_"Ciee sendiriii. Jomblo yaaa? Kasihan-ssu! Wakakakaka."_

Aomine banting HP.

Aomine menyumpah serapahi si _blonde_. Mentang-mentang dia model, terus laku gitu? Nyesek tau nggak. Aomine mulai emosi, serius deh kenapa dengan kawan-kawannya itu? Apa sih salah Aomine itu? Aomine tuh nggak bisa diginiin! Hayati lelah neng.

Usai jam sekolah, Aomine dibarengi dengan bayangannya—Kuroko, berjalan menuju gym. Aomine sedikit lesu, dendam apa sih mereka sama Aomine? Jadi, Aomine putuskan untuk bertanya pada sohib nya itu. "Oi, Tetsu. Kalian ada dendam denganku ya?"

"Maksud Aomine-kun?"

"Si Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise tadi ngerjain aku. Kayaknya mereka ada sesuatu deh? Apa salahku? Capek batinku, sumpah. Mangkelin juga mereka. Jangan-jangan kau juga Tetsu?"

Kuroko membuka mulutnya seperti hendak berbicara, tapi lalu ditutupnya lagi mulutnya.

Aomine menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko.

"Aku lupa mau bicara apa." Aomine cuma bisa pasang wajah_ you dont say_.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko berhenti di tempatnya, sementara Aomine masih tetap berjalan. "Ah, aku baru ingat. Aomine-kun hati-hati, disana ada palang rendah, jadi agak merunduk kalau jalan."

"Hah?" sebelum sempat _ngeh_, Aomine udah natap palang duluan. Aomine jatuh terduduk sambil megangi mukanya yang ketatap palang. "Adauwww! Sakit! Oi Tetsu kalo mau bilang dari tadi dong! Oi Tetsu! Tetsu!" si Kuroko sudah hilang entah kemana. "Sialan kau Tetsu!" kembali, Aomine misuh-misuh lagi.

Aomine dengan wajah ngambek masuk ke _gym_, para _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain sudah berkumpul disana, termasuk si bayangan yang membuat mukanya ketatap palang. Aomine tambah ngambek. Aomine dengan sembarangan melemparkan tasnya ke tempat duduk.

"Daiki." Aomine agak sedikit kaget lalu dengan cepat berbalik ke arah si kepala merah. "Oh Akashi. Ya, ya, ada apa? Haha..." Aomine pasang senyum canggung, dia punya firasat buruk soal ini.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mood untuk latihan hari ini?" Aomine tambah canggung ditatap tajam oleh Akashi yang—ehemlebihpendekehem darinya itu. Yah, meskipun pendek, tapi orang di depannya ini punya jiwa psikopat, si maniak gunting sakti. Jadi, Aomine kudu berhati-hati.

"Ehm, tidak kok Akashi ha ha ha..." dengan sendirinya Aomine semakin berjalan mundur. Yang lalu Murasakibara menyeletuk. "Are? Si Abas Omes sudah datang ternyata~" sementara anggota Kiseki yang lain ketawa-Kise yang paling ngakak. Aomine pasang _deathglare_ ke arah mereka. Tapi langsung berubah kembali karena Akashi menatapnya lebih tajam.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau memasang wajah suram dan melemparkan tasmu?" Aomine makin tersudut, bingung mau jawab apa. Apa jangan-jangan si kaptennya ini juga punya dendam dengannya? "Eh, oh, yah, Cuma sedikit badmood?" Aomine tambah berkeringat dingin.

"Kau tidak suka latihanku Daiki?" uh oh.

"Bukan beg—"

"Lari sepuluh kali memutari lapangan."

Aomine mangap. "Tapi aku—"

"Tambah lima kali," Aomine hendak protes lagi. "Kalau kau protes lagi, akan kutambah lagi." Aomine jadi dongkol setengah mati, tapi langsung lari keluar _gym_ daripada ditambah lagi hukumannya. Eh? hukuman? Emang Aomine salah apa ya? Alah bodo amat deh, Akashi mah emang suka seenaknya kalo merintah. 'Setan.' Gerutu Aomine. "Aku dengar itu Daiki." Aomine langsung ngacir sebelum hukumannya ditambah.

Ketahuilah Aomine, saat kau belum datang pas latihan tadi pagi, teman-temanmu ini membuat suatu taruhan. Siapa yang paling bisa membuat Aomine tersiksa fisik maupun batin dialah pemenangnya. Yah, taruhan ini dibuat karena celetukan Kise karena Kise merasa kalau Aomine sudah keterlaluan. Momoi, manager mereka tidak masuk dikarenakan Aomine dengan isengnya menaruh kodok di loker Momoi, sehingga si manager itu trauma dan panas 7 hari 7 malam. Jadi bisa dibilang, mereka mau membuat ganjarannya gitu. Walaupun kayaknya agak kelewatan sih. Dan hadiah untuk pemenangnya, yaitu permintaannya akan dikabulkan oleh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain.

"Uwoohh~ Akashicchi keren-ssu! Aominecchi langsung kabur gitu!" si _blonde_ yang pertama berkomentar.

"Akashi-kun kan memang begitu orangnya. Perintahnya pasti dipatuhi, daripada dapat gunting keramat." Kuroko menambahi, yang langsung dapat lirikan dari kepala merah, tapi Kuroko mah tetep _stay cool_.

"Jadi yang menang Aka-chin nih? Nggak seru ah, padahal aku ikut biar bisa menang., terus suruh kalian beliin aku maiubo sepuasku~" Murasakibara agak sedikit cemberut.

"Hmph, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut-ikutan ini. Tapi Aomine memang sudah kelewatan jadi aku ikut saja-nanodayo." Lah itu juga ikut-ikutan namanya mz, plz deh.

Akashi menghela napas mendengarkan komentar aneh-aneh dari rekan se-timnya itu. Tapi lalu dengan segera senyuman kemenangan terpampang di wajahnya. "Perintahku absolut. Karena itu aku selalu menang."

"Tapi menangin hati Kurokocchi aja nggak pernah." Celetuk Kise yang langsung ngacir keluar _gym_. Ingatkan Akashi untuk memberi hukuman kepada Kise kalau ketemu nanti.

* * *

**Halo semua! Muahahahaha akhirnya bisa keluar dari WB mengerikan orz xD chapter kali ini kurang lucu ya? iya kok saya tau saya tau #pundung soalnya bingung mau buat _chat room_ kayak di chapter sebelumnya, cuma bingung mau bahas apa aja -_,-) jadinya ya gini deehh xD**

**Oh iya, sekalian bisa bantu vote? ceritanya mau buat cerita multichapter baru tentang AkaFemKuro gitu lah, nah enaknya pake Ore!Boku!Aka atau cuma Boku!Aka Akashi yang kita tau itu? Terus, ceritanya enaknya mereka masih SMA atau udah kuliah atau malah mereka udah kerja? tolong kasih saran di kotak review ya!~**

**Balesan review buat yang nggak log-in:**

**mayyns:**** Iyaa wkwkwk nasib si Kise. eh tapi entah kenapa emang suka buat Kise &amp; Aomine jadi bahan bully-an sih *contohnya drabble ini* wakakaka**

**Kurotori Rei:**** aduh wakakaka jangan jadi sampe nete beneran awkakakaka typo merubah segalanya~**

**NaDa:**** wkwkwk kalo ketawa keras-keras bisa-bisa dianggep gila, wks~**

**Thanks for your favorite, follow, and review!~**


End file.
